Friends Don't Quit
by LoveofVelma
Summary: the third story in 'ghosts' series finds the gang at Ethan's concert.The gang must rescue Velma and Shaggy. contains some violence.


Disclaimer

Scooby-doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera.

"Velma's friend" AKA "Metal Head" and Mary Jane are owned by Warner-Bros.

"Velma's friend" was named "Ethan" by "Littlesoprano" in "Journey of Self Discovery"

and "Their First Christmas" and is used by permission.

All other characters are figments of the authors imagination.

Please note: Part two has some violence, although I've tried to keep it at a 't' rating consider yourselves warned.

Friend's Don't Quit

We had just finished breakfast, sitting back with our coffee's when Shaggy, Mary Jane and Scooby

arrive. "Like, are we late for breakfast? We haven't eaten in two hours!" Shaggy laments.

"Not at all, Shag. I saved some just for you guys" Fred answered.

"And don't forget the Scooby snacks" Daphne reminds Fred.

"Scooooby Dooooobie Dooo" Scooby chimes in. Adding "Scrouby sracks"

Shaggy and Scooby make quick work of their breakfast, while Mary Jane takes her time, enjoying the

food.

"Why don't you guys go enjoy the snow? Let me do the dishes." I offer.

"OK but Ethan goes with us...otherwise nothing will get done except a lot of kissing?"

Daphne observes.

" Guilty as charged...now go!" I agree.

Everyone grabs coats,scarves, and gloves then head out into the back yard. Ethan holds back,

until we are alone. "You're sure...I could help" he offers

"NO! Daph is right, nothing would get done except this" I reply, kissing him.

He turns, heading outside. "Ethan?" I call after him.

"Yes" he answers, hoping I've changed my mind.

"Trust me?" I ask.

" Of course---Why" His eyes questioning.

" Sometime, I need to talk to Shaggy...alone"

Turning back, he again takes me in his arms. He kisses my forehead, the tips of my nose, and finally

my lips. "That answer your question?"

"Yes! Oh yes!" I answer, my heart doing back flips in my chest.

"When it happens I promise I'll tell you the complete story, now go! I can't work with you near

me" I add.

I get started on the dishes when Mary Jane asks "Velma can I help?" Startled I look around at her.

"I thought you went out with Shaggy and the others—sorry I jumped but really I have got

it covered".

"That's ok. I had to go visit the ladies room. I've been wanting to talk to you".

"About Shaggy?" I ask.

"Yes" she says, blushing.

"Let's get this mess under control first then we can sit and talk".

Together we make quick work of the dishes, then take our coffee's into the living room. We choose our seats, sipping our coffee. She is a lovely girl and I'm not surprised that Shaggy is taken with her. We

fall into an easy conversation, sharing stories until I ask:

" So tell me, what attracted you to Shaggy?"

" Other than we are both free spirit type of people, it was his eyes that really caught my

attention. They are so bright. I call him my 'little bright eyes'.

" I've heard Shaggy called a lot of things but at six feet 'little' isn't one of them" I observe.

"What say we get some fresh chocolate ready? The gang will be ready to come in soon,

and they will be cold" I ask.

We had just finished the chocolate when every one came in, taking off coats and all their stuff.

" Thanks guys, the chocolate tastes great!" every one yells.

" Freddy, will scooby be ok if we leave him here? They won't allow dogs in the theater"

Shaggy asks, his arms around Mary Jane.

" Don't worry, the house is as dog proof as we can make it. We can leave the heater on,

set out food and water. He'll be fine" Fred says, reassuring Shaggy.

Part Two

We all pour into the mystery machine and are soon at the theater. We find our seats quickly. I

check the time and decide to go ghost hunting.

"Mary Jane, can I borrow Shaggy a minute. I promise we'll be back before Ethan starts the

concert".

"Of course, just bring my little bright eyes back".

Shaggy looks a bit perplexed but willingly steps in stride with me as we leave the theater, walking along making small talk.

"Ok, this should do. What's up Velma" Shaggie asks as he sits on a picnic table in front of the theater.

" I just wanted to talk a bit" I say joining him on the table.

"About us? Our past together? Now that Ethan has captured your heart?" he asks.

" Shaggy, you read my mind" I say, astonished.

"No, no mind reading, but I do have a certain gift in that regard" he laughs that infectious laugh.

" I am so sorry about everything. Maybe things could have been different if I could have told

you how I felt, but never could. Don't worry about me. I'm no threat to you and Ethan. I

think he's a great guy and very lucky to have your love".

"And I thought it would be tough facing you. Ive been dreading it. And here you knew all

along"! I say, almost crying.

"I didn't know. But you have been acting funny for about a week. I just put 2 and 2 together."

"And Mary Jane?" I ask.

"She's wonderful...can I trust you with a secret?" It's his turn to ask.

"Shaggy! After all we've been through together?"

" Does sound funny doesn't it?"

He never got the chance to continue. We had been so engrossed in our talk, we never heard the two guys come up. One slammed his fist into Shaggy stomach, pulling him off the table.

"Make yourself scarce! We've got business with your girlfriend here!" he yelled.

"SHAGGY!!!" I yell, looking at the still form of my friend.

"Don't worry your pretty head over him...where is that hot babe friend of yours?"

Yeah, we're having a party and you two are invited". The other chimed in.

I was more scared than ever before! I kept backing away from them, keeping as much distance between us as I could. Shaking my head "no" and looking for help or a way out...I knew time was running out

and if they rushed me, I'd never have a chance. I just kept moving backwards until I backed between

two shade trees.

Then everything exploded into action. I hadn't heard Fred or Ethan seemed to appear out of thin air.

" That's no way to treat a lady" Fred yelled loudly from behind the two guys.

"Especially my lady" Ethan Added.

The thugs turned throwing punches that found only air. They both doubled over as Fred and Ethan

landed their own punches into their mid sections.

" You OK?" I hear Daphne say beside me.

"Yeah...now I am " I answer, without looking at her.

"Stay still, don't move" she adds, the seriousness in her voice scares me a little.

" Shaggy, you ok?" Ethan calls.

" He's ok Ethan, just had the wind knocked out of him" I hear Mary Jane answer.

" I called the police..They should be here soon" she adds.

I never say Ethan move! He was so fast! The thug's head snapped back as Ethan's punch connected, the he was jerked, shoved toward Shaggy. I couldn't see Shaggy, the thug's body was so huge ( or looked

that way ). Then I saw Shaggy step to the side, the thug going up into the air, falling flat on his face!

At the same time I heard Fred yell,

"Daph, you have anything to say about that "hot babe' remark?"

"I'm not a 'babe' but I am hot" she called back, then " remember, Don't move". Her voice had an edge on I had never heard before.

I couldn't have moved even if I wanted too, my feet were frozen in place! I watched as Ethan walked over to Shaggy, then they drug the thug toward us.

" My girl wants a word pal" I heard Fred say, then the thug was spun around and shoved roughly toward us. I looked back in time to see Daphne beside me. She stood still until the thug was

about three feet from us. I heard her scream, turn and kick the tug in the stomach. He staggered backwards but Daphne only stepped with him, almost like they were dancing. Another scream,

and she turned completely around, bringing her foot up to hit him in the head! The thug's eyes were

glazed over, but he was still standing!

Everything went black for me. I had never been so scared, now I had never been so angry! All the tension of the day, my friends ,especially Shaggy, in danger, seemed to hit me all at once. I heard a

scream, only realizing later that it was coming from me

"THIS IS FOR SHAGGY!!!"

And I was on the thug, throwing punches until I had him on his heels.

"Get this wildcat off me" I heard him plead. I drew back and throwing all my weight into

one last punch. I felt it land, heard a "POP" then the thug screaming as blood flowed from his nose!

Then I was being pulled back, Ethan's strong arms wrapped around me.

"I think he's had enough, love" Ethan told me as the anger drained as fast as it had come, leaving me crying, my face buried in Ethan's chest.

The police did show up. The police officer just looked at us then the two thugs on the

ground. He called in, requesting an ambulance and backup. Both thugs were awake. the one whose

nose I broke, moved like he was going to get up. His buddy just sat and stared straight ahead.

The officer was taking our report.

" Don't move, mister. You get up and I might have to turn my back".

The guy seemed to think this was good advise and settled back. The ambulance arrived, removing

the guy with the broken nose, while the other was removed by the back up officer.

" I think you can go...I've got your report. There may be some more questions later."

Shaggy and Mary Jane came over, putting their arms around my shoulders.

" You ok?" Shaggy asked.

" OH Shaggy! I thought you were hurt!" I cried as I gave him a hug.

" Nah, like It'll take more than that...He sucker punched me!"

He stepped back, looking at each other in turn. He stuck out his fist.

"Friends don't quit!" he said, waiting.

Each of us added our fists including Ethan and Mary Jane then together we yelled:

"FRIENDS DON'T QUIT"!!!!

Part three

Ethan wanted to stay with me and I loved him more in that moment!!In that moment I knew he loved

me for me and the woman I was becoming.

" No Ethan, go do the best performance ever! Your fans deserve it! I'm ok now and we will

have our time together" I said reluctantly not really wanting to turn loose.

He finally agreed and left to get on stage while the five of us returned to our seats.

Ethan came onto the stage to a thunderous standing ovation.

"HELLO COOLSVILLE!!!ARE YOU READY TO ROCK???"

"YES" came the answer from the crowd.

"THEN LET'S ROCK!!!"

He stepped back and the band started their first number. The whole theater was rocking!

They did their set then Ethan stepped to the mike again, holding his arms up for silence.

In moments the whole theater was quiet as his fans (including me this wasn't part of the show).

"I'd like to dedicate our last number to the 'hot babe' that will be my bride."

Daphne and I looked at each other, laughing. We shook our heads in agreement.

The theater was quiet as we cupped our hands around our mouths, making mini microphones.

"WE ARE NOT BABES BUT WE ARE HOT!!!",We yelled at the top of our voices.

The audience exploded in applause as Ethan stepped back and the band broke into their rendition

of Frankie Valli's " I Only Have Eyes For You" including a guitar solo by Ethan that brought the house down![1

Later at Fred's, Daphne, ever the hostess, served hot chocolate. I snuggled with Ethan, sipping the steaming chocolate. I couldn't wait any longer.

"OK guys, where did you come from? It looked like you just appeared out of thin air"

Every one, including me, looked to Fred to start. Instead he pointed to Ethan to begin.

I glanced at Daphne, who just winked. I got the message loud and clear. Fred may still have an ego,

but he has it under control.

" You and Shaggy were gone so long we got worried and decided to go looking for you"

"We arrived, saw what was going on, laid our plans, hid behind those trees you were backing towards. We just waited until they passed, then stepped out behind them" Fred added.

" I hid behind a different tree and when Fred and Ethan stepped out, I stepped out beside

you" Daphne explained.

"And I called the police, then headed for Shaggy" Mary Jane explained her part.

"And Shaggy! I thought you were really hurt! And that hit!? " I turned to him.

"Like, Daph has been giving me lessons in Kung Fu." was his explanation.

Every one starts milling around, letting the excess energy drain away. I think everyone realizes

how serious it could have been and how lucky we had been.

" One other thing" Ethan calls for our attention. "The police officer came back and told me our friends are wanted by several cities for similar incidences. It would be a good guess they are

headed for an extended vacation."

I catch up with Fred," I need to talk to Ethan alone...could we use the den?" I ask

"Of course, take all the time you need. Daph and I can handle everything out here. You can lock the door if you want".

Daphne comes up to us, wrapping her arm around Fred,

"Remember all those mean and rotten things I said last night? I just want you to know...

I meant every one!!! Go have your talk".

"I promised you an explanation...and now is the time." I tell Ethan, squeezing his hand,

leading him towards the den. Once inside the den where he had proposed the first time[2 ,we kick

off our shoes. I lock the door, and we stretch out on the sofa. My finger traces his jaw line to his chin.

I kiss his lips, placing my fingertip on the lips I just kissed, I start:

"Let me finish then you can ask whatever questions you have".

I tell him everything that has happened over the past three days finishing with,

"and you know the rest...except there is one thing that still bothers me?"

"And that is?" he asks.

" Shaggy said something about a secret but he never got a chance to say what it was."

" Oh well, I guess we need to get back to the gang" I finish.

"Love, do you trust me?" he asks, butterfly kissing my lips.

"Yes love, I trust you" I answer.

He took my glasses off, placing them on the nightstand.

"My glasses, I can't see..."

"You won't need them and a few minutes more won't matter"

He was right, I didn't need my glasses, and a few minutes didn't matter.

"Jinkies! I'm glad I locked that door" I thought.

" JINKIES!!"

"Love, I know Shaggy's secret" He whispered in my ear.

THE END

[1 Reference to song sang to Ethan by Velma in "Journey of self Discovery" by "Littlesoprano",

used with permission.

[2 Reference to scene in "Their First Christmas" by "Littlesoprano", used with permission.

Author's note: Not really the end...Velma has one more ghost to lay to rest and it will be the

strangest of all. And what is Shaggy's secret??


End file.
